Universal's Land of Legends
Port of Entry Attractions *''The Lighthouse -Observe the parks on top of the Lighthouse.'' Restaurants *'' The Marakesh -Arabic food.'' *'' The Fire-Eaters Kebabs -Kebabs.'' Shops *'' The Emporium -Universal apparell'' *'' The Sultans Bazzar -Indian goods'' Marvel Superhero Island Attractions *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man -Enroll as fellow Daily Bugle assisstants and help Spider-Man'' *''The Incredible Hulk Coaster -Be angry! Be Mad! Rage as if you are the Hulk!'' *''Doctor Doom's Fearfall -Refuel Dr.Dooms power supply by screams.'' *''Storm Force Accelarator -Help Storm defeat the evil Magnito! '' *''Spider-Man vs Venom: The Duel -Choose your side, Spider-Man or the Venom.'' Restaurants *''Cafe 4 -Burgers and fries'' *''Captain America's American Diner -Hot Dog, burgers, pizza'' Shops Marvel Multiverse Store -Marvel apparell, items. Sci-Fi Land Attractions *''The Thing: Assimilation'' ''-Escape the North Pole base from the Thing!'' *'' Star Trek War of the Klingons -Fly thru space on coasters. '' *'' Back to the Future: The Ride -Retreive the Delorean back from Biff Tannen.'' *'' Enter the Matrix -ENTER THE MATRIX with Neo.'' *'' UFO Zone -Get trapped in an Ancient UFO. Your only way of escape is a free-fall drop down to Earth.'' *''Space Fantasy: The Ride -Fly right to a space adventure like no other.'' Restaurants '' The Sci-Fi Voyagers -American cuisine'' The World Travellers -World buffet '' '' Pan Celantro's Intergalactic Pizzas -Pizzas, pasta Shops '' MacReady's Assimilated Goods -The Thing goods'' Cyber Drop-Off -Space themed goods The Matrix Central -Matrix goods The Lost World Attractions Jurassic Park River Adventure ''-Travel the tides of Jurassic Park. '' Jurassic Park Safari Adventure -Take a leisurely drive through the jungles of Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park Over the Sky -Join a fun helicopter ride above Jurassic Park. Pteranodon Flyers -Fly on Pteranodons above the skies. Dino-Soarin -Board baby canopies on a thrilling flight. Jurassic Park Discovery Center -See how Dinosaurs are reproduced using DNA. King Kong 360 3-D: Return to Skull Island -Its the return of the King. In 360 3-D IMAX Presentation. Restaurants *''Thunder Falls Terrace -American cuisine'' *''John Hammond's All American Prehistoric Diner -TV dinners, roast beef sandwiches'' *''Skull Island Native Offerings -Exotic food.'' Shops *''Jurassic Park Gift Center -Jurassic Park goods'' *'' Jurassic Park Photo Discoveries -Photos of Jurassic Park experiences'' *''Mercantile from Skull Island -King Kong goods'' Wizarding World of Harry Potter Attractions *''Hogwarts Express to Diagon Alley -Take an express ride to Diagon Alley at Universal's Adventure Town.'' *''The Triwizard Tournament Dragon Challenge -Challenge the Dragons in a fierce sky adventure.'' *'' Flight of the Hippogriff -Join Hagrid on a wizarding flight above the Enchanted Forest.'' *''Ron Weasley's Quidditch Training School -Board your own Broomstick and train to become a seeker!'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey -The magical journey above the world of Harry Potter.'' Restaurants The Three Broomsticks -British cuisine The Hog's Head -Irish pub Shops Dervish and Banges -Harry Potter items Zonkos Magic Shop -Harry potter items Honeydukes -Harry potter snacks Nintendoland Attractions *''Super Mario World'' The Super Mario Adventure -Save Princess Peach from Bowser! You'll never know where you will go! Super Mario Kart: Peach Circuit -Race through Peach Castle's Garden. Yoshis Eggs -A fun Spin Tea Cup ride. *''Ape Island'' DK Barrel Jet -Speed through Ape Island. Diddy Kong's Mine Cart Madness -Take a wild ride on broken minecarts thru shafts. *''Space Station 83'' Metroid Blast -Save Samus Aran from the terrors at Planet Zebes. Expedition Lylat -Take a breath-taking expedition through the Lylat Systems with Team Star Fox. F-Zero Grand Prix *''Hyrule Kingdom'' Hyrule Fields -Ride Epona and dash through the fields of Hyrule. Journey of the Wind Waker -See the legendary Wind Waker. *''Kirby's Dreamland'' '' Kirby's AirRide -Its fast! '' '' Escape from Halvard -Escape from the clutches of Metaknight.'' Restaurants Kandy Kong's Jungle Delicacies -Fresh Fruits, vegetarian food. Toad's Mushroom Cafe -Mario series food '' Shops ''King K Rool's Gangplank Galleon -Donkey kong themed goods. Nintendo Central -Nintendo shops The Cursed Town of Vesperia Attractions The Realms of Castle Dracula -Stop Dracula and end his reign of terror! Dungeon of Frankenstein -Embark on an adventure thru the Dungeon of Dr.Frankenstein The Dark Forest of Wolfman -Can you escape from the Wolfman in the misty forest of London? Restaurants Momma Allekeurs Kitchen -Homemade country food. Pies, Fish and Meat -British food. Shops Draculas Coffin The Shop of Frankenstein '' Amity Park Attractions ''Danny Phantom Ghost Blast (The DP version of Ghost Blasters) Danny Phantom Spooktacular Stage Show Sam Manson's Haunted Mansion 3D Restaurants Nasty Burger Shops: Erin Oosbree's Gothic Stuff Mart Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Universal Las Vegas Resort